


Whirl Wind of Teen Wolf

by Centa0592



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Danny, First Time, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Top Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several prompts as requested will be written out each prompt getting their own chapter. </p><p> </p><p>First chapter's prompt is Danny and Ethan have sex for the first time and a knot occurs. </p><p>or </p><p>The one where Danny and Ethan knot for the first time. ---for anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirl Wind of Teen Wolf

Ethan’s been struggling for a while now, the guilt inside of him has been building up for far too long. The guilt of knowing the fact that he’s partly responsible for so many deaths, and when his guilt first manifested he was able to find contentment in the poorly justification of his actions. But the more he looks at Danny, sees the guy smile or hears that innocent laugh Ethan finds himself trying to be a better person that best way that he knows how. He finds himself trying to overcome the obstacles that have been placed in his life acting as barriers to be the guy that Danny deserves and he's really struggling breaking those barriers down. Struggling with the guilt that has transformed itself into a direct derivative of who he is and acts as a reminder of what his past was like. And to get these barriers away for good Ethan knew he had to break free from his past all together which is why he’s done with the Alpha Pack, he’s done with Deucalion’s mind games and Kali’s threats. So completely done simply being the twin brother who always comes up last; who always fails at first and will never been anything more than Aiden’s worse half. 

 

 

It's not a secret that Ethan only dated Danny at first to use him, to get close to him in order to see if Danny could be used as a weak spot for Scott or Derek. But spending so many nights talking to the guy, holding his hand, having him smile that fucking smile just did something to Ethan that he can't explain and Danny well Danny fucking grew on him is what he did. But Ethan was eligible to push those thoughts down, like way down and still walk out of this okay; at least he thought he was until that night when he saw Danny almost die. The thought of Danny being killed or dying literally killed him inside, it broke down every wall he had up it filled him with a sudden swarm of panic he had no idea could exist. And when Danny woke up and he was going to be okay Ethan knew he couldn't keep who he really was a secret any longer, it wasn't fair to Danny and Danny deserved to know not only the truth but how much he was starting to fall in love with him. 

 

 

After having many conflicting thoughts he came to the conclusion that he was now strong enough to give all of himself to Danny, he was in the right set of mind and with no more secrets on the table he just knew that now was the right time. Danny always commented as to how he hated that they were interrupted from going 'all the way' that night at the motel room but thinking about it now. Ethan is glad that he stopped, because that night there were still too many secrets between them, too many lies that needed some truth revealed and well Danny didn't deserve that. 

 

 

But now that Danny knows everything even the cruelty of his past, what it was like for him with the Alpha pack, and still wants to accept him, forgive him of his sins even. Ethan knows he can better person now because of that. He knows he can give himself fully to Danny, finally forgive himself as well and leave the alpha world behind because he knows being with Danny is a thousand times better than anything he’s ever experienced before. Just a kiss from Danny, or a gentle shoulder tap, even a smile that shows his dimples when he sees Ethan like it’s the first time just makes Ethan feel more powerful than being an alpha could ever make him feel. 

 

 

That’s one of the things Ethan loves most about Danny, is the fact that he can always see the good out of the bad, even learning about his best friend Jackson as the Kanima Danny made sure Jackson never felt an ounce of guilt for what happened. Ethan never believed in love before, he hated all cheesy love movies and thought they never made sense but looking down at Danny right now all naked, exposed, and vulnerable. Ethan knows that maybe this love thing is real after all, that maybe just maybe this whole power of human love thing does exist. Hell even if it doesn't exist and this is all a mere manifestation of his imaginative wishful thinking, it doesn't matter because one thing he is absolutely certain about and that is the fact that Danny has a hold on him, and his heart. 

 

 

“I’m ready.” Danny leaned up wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck, thus pulling Ethan out of his thoughts. The alpha looked down at down one last time, allowing his eyes to examine the fit and tan body underneath him before placing slight kisses on the Hawaiian’s neck. 

 

 

The kisses started off gentle but when Danny looked directly into Ethan’s eyes and whispered “you don’t have to hold back, I’m not afraid of you.” Ethan waited a moment and listened to Danny’s heartbeat which was steady and in that moment Ethan lost it. 

 

 

He attacked Danny’s lips kissing him hard and passionate, rough and sloppy spit dripping onto both of their chins. Teeth were clashing, bottom lips were being nibbled on and the grip Danny had on his back was getting tighter and tighter with more desperation than anything else. Ethan reached over to the night stand and pop the lube top open and poured some into his hand making sure to rub some all over his fingers finally breaking from the kiss.

 

 

Ethan let out a smile chuckle as Danny whined when he broke from the kiss but the whine turned into panting immediately as Ethan began to work his tongue into Danny’s hole. 

 

 

“Ethan.” Danny panted and then went on to precede to spreading his legs farther apart so Ethan could work his tongue in and out, slurping his hole like it’s the greatest tasting thing in the world. Danny couldn’t control his hips from bucking up, and Ethan didn’t mind it actually made it easier to stroke his tongue up and down against Danny’s ass, nipping at his cheeks for pure pleasure. He then went on to precede to twisting Danny's nipples just ever so slightly and rubbing them softly afterwards. 

 

 

“Fuck.” Danny groaned out once Ethan put his tongue all the way in and moved it side to side at a rapid pace stopping only to suck at his hole before removing his now pink and swollen lips to insert a lubed finger. 

 

 

 

At this point Danny was falling apart his head leaned backed against the pillows and his hands gripped the sides of the bed for support as Ethan kept licking and thrusting his two fingers inside stretching him open. 

 

 

“Okay…okay I’m ready.” Danny pleaded in between moans and gasps and Ethan leaned back on top of him, kissing him softly before adding some more lube to his cock and lining himself up waiting for Danny to nod to tell him it’s okay. 

 

 

 

“SHIT” They both moaned at the same time as soon as Ethan bottomed out. Danny had never felt more full in his entire life, it literally felt like he could feel Ethan deep within his stomach consuming his whole body and it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. And Ethan had never felt anything so tight and pleasurable before, Danny’s ass had opened up for cock so perfectly that he wasn’t going to last if he didn’t control himself. 

 

 

“Come on.” Danny thrust his ass back onto Ethan’s cock urging the guy to fuck into him, but Ethan was trying so desperately not to shift to his beta form, already losing the battle now that his eyes were red. 

 

 

“It’s okay if you shift I’m not afraid but I need you to move.” Danny was begging now it was no longer pleading it was pure begging he was going to die if Ethan didn’t fuck him into the mattress and with the battle being lost to his wolf, fucking Danny into the mattress is exactly what he did. 

 

 

Ethan pulled out all the way leaving just the tip in then slammed back in till his balls were slapping against Danny’s. He kept thrusting and rolling his hips in harder and faster , Danny wrapping his legs around Ethan’s body and grabbing the headboard with his right arm just to keep up with the pace. The whole time they looked at each other in the eyes it was like Ethan’s wolf was looking at Danny for the first time, never having anybody see the real him before and accept him it’s was a lot to process. 

 

 

 

“Shit…Danny you feel so good.” Ethan moaned out digging his hands deeper into Danny’s hip bones so he could slam the boy into his dick even harder. 

 

 

“I wanna get on top.” Danny gasped out and Ethan didn’t hesitate to flip them both, still holding onto Danny’s hips to thrust upwards hitting the boy’s prostate with complete accuracy and Danny still holding onto the headboard to grind down on Ethan’s dick knowing he wasn’t going to last long. 

 

 

 

“Ethan….Ethan I need to come.” Danny groaned as he leaned forward to kiss Ethan hard, and Ethan wrapped a hand around Danny’s cock stroking hard until he could hear Danny’s breaths start to increase right before his body shook. Ethan could feel Danny's ass tightened up around his cock right before warm cum came shooting out landing all over Ethan chest and some even on his chin which he just licked off with a smile. 

 

 

Danny didn’t have time to come down from his orgasmic high as Ethan’s thrust became more and more erratic and then something went wrong, versus cuming and his dick getting smaller, Ethan’s dick was growing and he was still cuming; his seed was filling Danny beyond normal capacity. 

 

 

“Ethan what is that?” Danny asked in shock and slight terror as he felt warm liquid still being realized inside of him from something the size of a knot….knot…oh shit. 

 

 

“You have a…” Danny didn’t need to finish because a sheepish looking Ethan cut him off.

 

 

“I’m sorry Danny it never happened before I had no idea I would knot you.” Ethan was apologizing and had leaned up and by doing so pushed the knot against Danny’s prostate releasing a moan out of him. 

 

 

 

“It’s…shit. It’s okay it feels good.” Danny said smiling slightly and Ethan smiled back placing a smile kiss on lips and rubbing Danny’s back in soft circles both just waiting till the knot went down but none caring to move. It was peaceful and Ethan knew right then…

 

 

“I love you.”


End file.
